Llevame al cielo
by Jenny Anderson
Summary: ¿Por que cuando todo esta bien algo llega a detruirlo?, por que te fuiste Tomoyo, ¿por que?, Tan injusta fue la vida por engañarme así, ¿Despues de la muerte de la mujer que Amas que haces?, Reviews


Esta es una historia un poco triste de una de mis parejas preferidas del anime la canción le pertenece a Alex Sintek y Card Captor Sakura a Clamp. 

Llevame al cielo 

_Yo no sabía lo que era sufrir _

_No conocía la soledad _

_Hoy solamente tengo tristeza y miedo _

_No tengo fuerzas para aceptar _

_Me sobran lágrimas para llorar _

_Ahora yo vivo solo de tu recuerdo _

_Tan injusto a sido el cielo por no llevarme a mi tan injusta fue _

_La vida por engañarme así_

-"¿Como esta?"- Pregunto el chico a las personas reunidas en la sala de espera, pero no tuvo que esperar respuestas el rostro de Sonomi lo decia todo. 

-"Los doctores dicen que es posible que no sobreviva, que las próximas 48 horas son criticas"- Escucho la voz de la castaña bastante lejana, las palabras no sobreviva aun le taladraban la cabeza, tenia que ser una broma esto no podía estar pasando. 

-"¿El niño?"- Pregunto sin fuerza, Sakura tuvo que esforzarse para entender sus palabras 

-"Lo siento Hiraguisawa, pero el niño no sobrevivió"- La voz de Shaoran también sonaba afectada, después de todo Tomoyo era una gran amiga de la pareja, Eriol fijo sus ojos en los cafés-rojizos de Li buscando talvez una pizca de mentira, pero no lo encontró, después de todo el chino siempre fue muy serio 

-"Todo es mi culpa"- Murmuro mientras en su cabeza los recuerdos de lo acontecido hacia unas horas volvían con cruel intensidad 

-"Deberías ir a que te hagan una revisión Amor"- Dijo tratando de decidir cual corbata quedaba mejor con su traje 

-"Esperaba que pudieras llevarme"- 

-"Lo siento mi amor, pero tengo muchos asuntos pendientes"- Dijo mientras terminaba de hacer el nudo de su corbata 

"No hay Problema le pediré a Sakura que me acompañe"- sugirió ella cariñosa como siempre 

-"Sakura, ¿Esta en el país?"- Pregunto curioso, recordaba que ella y Li habían salido del país rumbo a Hong Kong por asuntos del clan 

-"Te lo dije anoche"- Protesto ella con un puchero que lo hizo sonreír 

-"Lo siento Tomoyo, estaba distraído"- Dijo besándola tiernamente -"Me voy linda"- y había salido de la casa 

-"Eso no es VERDAD Eriol, no es tu culpa"- Dijo la maestra de las cartas, la actual esposa del jefe del clan Li 

Eriol la miro triste por un momento, claro que Sakura no sabia lo que había ocurrido en la mañana, si al menos no se hubiera ido, si se hubiera quedado en casa, la hubiera acompañado al medico, ese accidente no habría pasado. 

_Yo no sabia lo que es el dolor entre nosotros todo era amor _

_En nuestra casa tú eras la luz del día _

_Cada mañana estabas aquí cada momento yo era feliz _

_Nunca pensaba que esto se acabaría _

_Tan injusta ha sido el cielo por no llevarme a mí _

_Tan injusta fue la vida por engañarme así _

_Llevame al cielo tiempo _

_Déjame verla como la recuerdo _

_En mi sueños tiempo _

_No me separes ni un solo momento cielo tiempo p todo daría por verla de nuevo _

_Te pido tiempo tu la arrancaste y te la llevaste de mi_

Llego a la casa, tan vacía y silenciosa desde que ella se había ido, suspiro pesadamente, ¿Por que la vida lo había tratado así? 

Justamente cuando pensaba que todo estaba bien, ella se había ido, la maquina costestadora le informa que tenia mensajes, frunció el entrecejo, ES QUE NUCA SE CANSABAN DE BUSCARLO, escucho uno a uno los mensajes, solo le llamo la atención el mensaje de Sakura. 

-"Eriol, ¿Por que no quieres vernos?, Shaoran esta muy preocupado por ti, yo también lo estoy, Tomoyo no querría que estuvieras así, no sales de tu oficina, Eriol si estas ahí contesta, a todos nos dolió, pero no puedes estar así, Tomoyo estará muy triste por eso, ella quería que fueras feliz. 

_Yo no sabía lo que era sufrir _

_No conocía la soledad _

_Hoy solamente tengo tristeza y miedo _

_No tengo fuerzas para aceptar _

_Sobran lágrimas para llorar _

_Ahora yo vivo solo de tu recuerdo_

-"Como esta?"- Pregunto Sakura a Touya en cuanto lo vio salir del área de urgencias 

-"A perdido mucha sangre, Eriol, no creo que pase de esta noche, esta conciente y te llama"- 

-"ve con ella Eriol"- Dijo Sonomi empezando a llorar 

Eriol siguió a Touya con paso vacilante, no le gustaba la expresión del galeno, no le gustaba esa sensación que se formaba en su estomago, no le gustaba ese vació que sabia le dejaría la partida de Tomoyo, y no le gustaba sentir aquella humedad recorriendo sus mejillas. 

No se había sentido así desde su vida como Clow, cuando se dio cuenta que dejaría a Yue y a Kerberos solos, cuando supo que su muerte se encontraba cerca, pero ahora no era su muerte era la muerte de ella, su niña, su vida, su todo. 

_Tan injusto ha sido el cielo por engañarme así _

_Tan injusta fue la vida por llevarte así _

_Llevame al cielo tiempo _

_Déjame verla como la recuerdo _

_En mi sueños tiempo _

_No me separes ni un solo momento _

Miraba a los pequeños jugar en el jardín, a pesar de todo no había logrado volver a tener en sus ojos el brillo que tenia cuando ella estaba viva. 

Era una reunión todos parecían muy contentos, Eriol los miro a todos, Li y sus hijos, la pequeña Nadeshco quien tenia los ojos de Sakura y el cabello del mismo color que su tío Touya, y el carácter un tanto desconfiado, como Li. Después estaba Hien, el chico era una replica exacta de su padre, solo que era igual de despistado que Sakura. 

También estaba Yu el pequeño hijo de Yukito, Eriol sonrió melancólicamente si alguien le hubiera dicho que Nakuru y Yukito terminarían juntos seguramente habría dicho que estaban locos., Yu era un niño lindisimo con el apetito de su padre y los ojos de su madre, el cabello era una combinación entre el cabello de Yue y el de Yukito. 

Touya y su hija Marlene quien por cierto se parecía mucho a su madre Hikary, 

Y él, el chico volvió a mirar al jardín, las 2 figuras que jugaban ahí ya había desaparecido, Eriol solo espero un momento para escuchar la voz de aquellos pequeños demonios entrar a la habitación. 

Eriol los miro con mucho cariño 

-"Papa Satoru esta molestándome"- dijo la pequeña, quien tenia unos ojos azul profundo y el cabello del mismo color que los de su madre. 

_"Satoru que te he dicho de molestar a tu hermana"- los reprendió Rika Sasaki 

-"Pero mamá..."- Empezo el peqeuño en su defenza 

-"Será mejor que lo olvides"- dijo Hien, nadie puede contra las madres, observaba de Reojo a su propia madre 

-"¿Quieres jugar?"- Pregunto Satoru Hien solo se encogió de hombros y los siguió por las escaleras. 

Todo estaba bien, pero él aun sentía ese hueco en el pecho, aquella tristeza que había nacido el día que ella había muerto. 

_Cielo tiempo todo daría por verla de nuevo _

_Te pido tiempo tu la arrancaste y te la llevaste de mi _

_Tan injusto ha sido el cielo por no llevarme a mí _

_Tan injusta fue la vida por engañarme así _

_Llevame al cielo tiempo _

_Déjame verla como la recuerdo _

_En mi sueños tiempo _

_No me separes ni un solo momento _

_Cielo tiempo todo daría por verla de nuevo _

_Te pido tiempo tu la arrancaste y te la llevaste de mi_

-"Hola... amor"- Murmuro Tomoyo al verlo 

-"Te vas a poner bien"- Dijo el chico tomando sus manos, sobresaltándose por la palidez en su rostro y la frialdad de su piel 

-"Me voy... voy... a morir verdad"- Dijo ella con voz devil 

-"Claro que no amor, te vas a recuperar, nos vamos a casar y tendremos muchos hijos"- 

-"Tu te vas a casar y vas a ser feliz, tendrás muchos hijos, Promételo"- 

-"Vas a estar bien no hables así"- 

-"Promételo"- Dijo ella con la voz cansada casi apagada

-"Lo prometo"- Dijo el con un nudo en la garganta ahogando las lagrimas que amenazaban con adueñerse de él

-"Siempre te amare"- dijo la chica con un último suspiro, llevándose de él, la ultima pizca de felicidad

Ahora miraba a todos, "Siempre te amare"- le susurro al viento 

Después de todo el había cumplido su promesa, y sabia que tarde o temprano se reuniría con ella para no separarse jamás

**Notas de la autora:**

Que les pareció no es mi estilo escribir cosas así, bueno si un poco mi estilo, espero que me dejen Reviews con su opinión, sobre la pareja Rika-Eriol pues se me ocurrió sobre la marcha.


End file.
